No Life King vs Diclonius Queen
by Themulchmeister
Summary: Read the title again.


No-life King vs. Diclonius Queen

Thank you Okamoto and Kouta

She had finally escaped her hell. No more incarceration...no more experiments...no more suffering. She had travelled the ends of the earth to escape her past but it would always try and catch up to her.

Lucy walked along the cold London streets alone, avoiding close contact with others. The price of freedom was total isolation. It was much like her troubled life in the orphanage where she was bullied to an extent most parents would never dream of their child going through. It was also reminiscent of her teenage years – her final years of freedom, before Kakuzawa's organisation imprisoned her for their own purposes.

She rested in a back alley, away from the people and the traffic where noone would find her, she hoped.

She sighed as she searched her ragged pockets for morsels of food. Anything...she was so hungry that she couldn't even cry tears. Instead her mouth just quivered and she rested her head in her knees.

"This is no better than the facility." She talked to herself, her only companion was herself.

"Pink hair...Red eyes..." A freak of a man towered over the depressed girl. He lifted her beanie and observed the two protruding growths on her head. "Ah! Yes...I have finally found you...Lucy."

If things couldn't get any worse they just did. "Hello. My names Alucard and I'm here to...well...eliminate you."

Lucy was so paralysed with depression she barely acknowledged the foolish man. She pulled out one of her vectors and sliced him in two. Alucard smiled wickedly as his upper half landed awkwardly on the ground. His shades twinkled orange and his teeth her pearly white with long sharp canines that resembled fangs.

"!!!" The man laughed continuously as Lucy shuffled back. She had felt an emotion she had not felt in ten years: fear.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Lucy sobbed as she butchered up the monster into a hundred chunky pieces. His head was basically a skull with straps of flesh around it and some teeth. His arm, though separated from the body, managed to reach into his red jacket and pull out a large silver pistol.

"You will be fun to play with." Alucard's skull boasted as his arm fired several rounds towards Lucy. These bullets felt very heavy and at this range would be impossible to block. She had to run away. This man was most certainly less human than she – a Diclonius, was.

"Where are you going Lucy?" She turned slowly facing her nightmare. The man managed to rise from his tattered remains and completely regenerate. Flesh bubbled around his mouth and reform whilst he talked. "I didn't come here to play chase."

"What are you?" Lucy said cold and with indifference. She had to maintain her composure lest she submit to this monster.

"Do you believe in monsters?" He posed her with a childish question.

"Of course. After all...I am one myself."

"Do you believe in vampires?" Lucy did not respond. "Well I am of the most powerful breed of vampire and my organisation wants me to kill you as you're a potential threat to Mother England."

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I just want to live that's all."

"Well you have certainly killed indiscriminately those along the way." He was trying to defeat her mentally and physically but she would not budge.

"I am merely doing what is necessary to survive in this world; it is survival of the fittest."

"Ah how I can agree with you on that." Alucard tightened his bow before leaping several metres in the air. He fired continuously whilst flying but Lucy used her vectors to dodge and fly instead of risk blocking them.

When she could she would strike the vampire with her vectors but it seemed like it was not working. This man should have died at least twenty times by now but he was a vampire after all, and vampires don't fall that easily.

"What if I stab your heart?" She aimed perfectly and penetrated right through the beast. He stopped and stared at the gaping hole, making his sunglasses fall off. But his gaze soon returned to delight. "That actually hurt! Pain never felt sooo good."

"So you're a Masochist as well as a monster." Lucy used the opportunity to slice him apart once more. If she did it enough times he wouldn't have the chance to regenerate.

"Gotcha!" A rogue arm fired the silver pistol, clipping away her left horn. Lucy shrieked in sheer agony.

"UUWAAHH!!!"

"So your horns are the source of your power then?" Alucard chuckled as he again rose from the dead.

Lucy tried to stem the gushing blood but it was futile. The creepy vampire even took the chance to gain a feast as he lapped up the pooling Diclonius fluid.

"Y-you really are a true monster!" Lucy pointed accusingly.

"I get that a lot. But I am a walker of the night after all." He shrugged his shoulders and impaled Lucy with his flattened gloved hand. Lucy coughed up blood as Alucard withdrew his arm. She fell to her knees and stared blankly at her pooling blood, catching her crimson reflection.

_I can't move...Am I really gonna die here?_

~_I won't let you die...~ _She could hear her instinct reaching out to her. She stepped into her subconscious and touched the hands of her instinct. She was like her but wrapped in bandages.

_I want to live can you really help me?_

_~Yes I will gladly help you...but at a cost~_

Lucy knew what she meant, but her life was not one of affection anyway. She would be destined to a life of constant struggle and survival.

_Yes...I accept_

_~Good. But first you must do something...~_

"GRAAGGHH!!!" Lucy revived herself just as she was about to face certain death from the No-life King. Her horns regrew to twice their length and her pupils became erratic circles. She tore a piece of the Nosferatu's flesh and lifted it in the air with her real arm. Pure vampire blood cascaded down onto her face and body. Just the feeling of it on her skin made her tingle with ecstasy but the best part was the feast.

Alucard now watched in horror as the Diclonius gulped away at the Nosferatu's own blood. The tables had been turned.

"Dammit I won't hold back now." A freakish black dog sprouted from his wound and grew many eyes. Drooling almost acidic saliva.

_~Don't show any fear, use it to strengthen your resolve. With every drop of his blood you will become more and more powerful. Just keep going and you will be unstoppable!!!~_

The ravenous hound bit away a chunk of her flesh but Lucy did not react. She stared daggers at the freak of a being and tore away at another limb sucking the life fluid accordingly. Alucard tensed with desperation and summoned more anamorphic hounds tearing and mauling her once fine flesh. It was pointless as she instantly regenerated herself. Alucard was soon becoming a mortal, a fate worse than death.

When Lucy was satisfied she wiped her mouth and flicked the remaining blood over the fallen vampire. He was now a head on a torso, much like a mannequin doll.

"Please kill me!" He cried. Lucy turned around.

"How ironic for you to now beg for mercy?" And she left the dethroned king in the ultimate humiliation.

Lucy was now not just a Diclonius queen, but a true vampiress as well. She would feed off the pathetic humans whilst living a nomadic eternal life. It was not perfect, but at least she could now say she was.

"Ach and what have we here noo." A Scottish man with short blonde hair clapped together two bayonet blades as he faced Lucy.

She smirked in confidence. Her instinct would guide her to victory. "Hmm let's play."

I hope I didn't make the fight too anticlimactic. I'm just really tired and anted to finish this tonight. Please review; I appreciate all comments, even negative ones. Just be honest and help me improve for next time, thank you.


End file.
